


Turbulence

by FeelTheBern (Motherfuckinoedipus)



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motherfuckinoedipus/pseuds/FeelTheBern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where military Arizona has a secret that she holds dear, but what will happen when she's forced to expose herself to the attractive Dr. Torres?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arizona's POV

Have you ever felt so free you think you'll explode from the happiness you're feeling? Well imagine that and multiply that by ten and you are at my level.

"Tim this feels so great! I missed this so much!" I yelled down to Tim.

It has been months since I've been able to fly this freely, and I'm taking advantage of every second. Tim and I have just gotten back from Iraq and for fear of my safety, I refrained from flying while I was over there.

"Take it easy up there, you don't want hurt yourself now that you're finally back on American soil!" Tim yelled back with a cocky smile.

We were out in the woods behind our parents' house while they were still sleeping. To my dismay they insisted we stay with them for our first week back to help us adjust to normal life. It was 5 am and they would kill us if they knew we were out doing what we were. I let myself down and walked over to Tim out of breath.

"You know sometimes I really wish I was you."

"Oh please Tim don't say that. It's not as great as you think."

"Really?"

"No it's great but it carries a heavy burden and you know that."

"Yeah whatever."

I've had these beauties since birth and even though I wouldn't give them up for the world, they really get in the way sometimes. They didn't help in school when I had to change in the bathroom for gym. They didn't help when I went through basic training and had to stay completely clothed when everyone else has stripped their shirts from the heat. And they definitely don't help when I bring someone home for a nightcap and I insist on leaving my shirt on. Besides my brother and my parents, no one knows about my feathers.

"Let's go grab some breakfast like the normal people we are now" Tim says as he throws an arm around me and leads me to the house.

As we sneak in we are quickly found out by our parents already making breakfast and had laid out two places for us.

"Have fun?" Dad said in a serious tone.

"It felt great being out there again after so long" I said trying to lighten the situation.

"Good because it'll be the last time. I've contacted one of the best surgeons in Seattle and he has agreed to do the surgery." The colonel said as he served us eggs and bacon.

"What surgery?" Tim asks fully knowing the answer.

"To get those damn things off of your sister, we've delayed this long enough and it's time for them to go." Dad says as he sets up his fork with the perfect combination of egg and bacon.

"You can't make me do that surgery." I said in a calm tone. "I am an adult and can make my own decisions. The wings stay and that is not up for debate."

"Oh but honey it will be so much easier for you not to carry those burdens around with you," My mother reasons, " and maybe you'll be able to settle down with someone."

"I said no"

"Just give it some thought honey"

"You've been making me 'give it some thought' for years now and the answer will always remain no."

"God damnit Arizona, get the damn sur-, "He was cut off by Tim finally butting in.

"Dad! Enough! We just got back can we please not fight right now?"

The table sat in silence until I couldn't take it anymore and stood up from the table to go to my old room and busy myself by unpacking my things. My parents have been trying to get me to surgically remove my wings for years now, and although it would be nice to be normal, I couldn't bear to part with them. They've been with me through everything and I just wouldn't feel complete without them.

"Tim!" I whispered as loudly as I could, "Tim come on! I've been going crazy!" It was midnight and I needed to catch some air to calm my nerves of being back in the real world.

"Jesus Ari just go to sleep I'm too tired to go out tonight. Maybe tomorrow night. "

"Fine I'll just go out by myself!"

"Fine."

I had never flown alone before. There was always Tim or my dad on the ground watching me. But who were they to hold me back? I changed and went out to the clearing in the woods, taking in the noises around me to ensure I was alone. My parents own the land but you can never be too safe. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary I let my wings loose through my special tailored shirt and jacket. I bend my knees and push off the ground with a grunt and my wings take over. I fly straight up and tuck in my wings to do a dive, catching myself at the last second and swooping up. Every time I fly out here I stay within the same area too afraid to go any further, but tonight I'm feeling adventurous so I pick up speed and fly opposite the house and towards the unknown. I hear the sound of running water and soon find a river leading to a waterfall ending in a lake. It was so serene and quiet that I never heard the cocking of a gun until it was too late and the next thing I know I feel a pain in my abdomen and the ground is coming towards me fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona's POV

I woke up with a throbbing head ache and a stomach ache that would make you punch a baby. As my mind started to wake up I realized I am not in bed but sprawled belly down in the woods. Before I could question my surroundings I felt the pain in my abdomen that made me cry out. I then remembered what happened. Who did this? Where are they? Where am I? What time is it? I looked up to see the moon still in the sky, but it was definitely lighter than before. Where was I hit? The question seemed to be answered by the pain I was feeling in my stomach region. Oh god, Ohhhh god. I was shot. Someone shot me out of the sky. I attempted to grab my cellphone from my pocket only to gasp in pain from the movement. I looked at my hands and saw too much blood for my comfort level. I knew I needed help, I needed it now. I needed Tim. Overcoming the pain, I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cellphone and dialed Tim. It went to voicemail. I called again and this time he picked up just before it went to voicemail again.

"Ugh, hello?"

"Tim! This is a 911. Code red. I need help right now."

"Wait what? Where are you?"

"I'm somewhere in the woods, beyond our usual spot. I don't know how far but Tim, I've been shot. Someone shot me out of the sky."

"Arizona what the hell! Okayokayokay, I'm coming. Hold on and keep talking to me. What do you see?"

"I remember seeing a waterfall. And it runs into a lake. Tim, I hurt a lot."

"Stay with me Arizona don't quit on me now! Not now! Arizona? Arizona?!"

But it was too late. I slipped back in to the darkness.

I was awoken by a sudden movement and realized I was in a car. I looked down and saw a blood soaked sweater wrapped around my midsection. I look over and see Tim, wide eyed and driving like a mad man.

"Tim slow down, you're going to kill us" I said much weaker than I expected.

"If I slow down I will kill you now shut up."

"Where are we going?"

"The hospital, you need professional help."

"Oh, okay." I sigh as a pass out again.

Callie's POV

I woke up to my alarm sounding and I rolled over to turn it off. As I rolled onto my back I remembered I am not alone and looked over to see the sleeping blonde next to me. What was her name? Maya? Maggie? Something like that. Being as quiet as possible I slipped out of bed and threw on some clothes. I grabbed a travel mug of coffee and left a note for the woman in my bed. I ran across the street to the hospital and stopped in the attending's lounge to prepare for my shift. God I hate coming in so early, who come up with these wacky hours anyways? Addison walked in shortly behind me.

"Hey how'd it go tonight?" She asked with a devilish grin.

I shrugged my shoulders, "meh".

"That bad huh?"

"I've been with better."

I walked out with Addison in tow laughing at my horror of the night. We just got to the coffee cart when my pager beeped notifying me to go to the ER for a consult. I apologized to Addison a made my way to the waiting patient.

Arizona's POV

I'm awakened by Tim telling me to get up and asking if I can walk. I nodded and he put his arm around me and pulled me to my feet. It was a struggle but we made it inside. Tim calls for help as I finally collapse and a nurse brings me a wheelchair. The nurse puts us in a trauma room then leaves to go find a doctor to help with my wounds. Feeling impatient, Tim goes out and pulls in the first doctor he sees, shutting the door and closing the blinds. As the startled doctor turns to me I freeze, everything around me falls away as my eyes connect with rich chocolate colored eyes. She is a beautiful Latina woman with red plump lips and curves that drop you to your knees. Suddenly I'm pulled back into reality as the pain becomes too much for me to bear and I cry out. The mystery doctor moves to help me but is stopped by Tim.

"What are you doing? Move out of my way." She says with a voice that sends my mind reeling.

"There are rules, things you must know before you help her." Tim says seriously. "Can we trust you?"

"Yes, you can. What is it? Allergies?" Giving me a worried look. All I can conjure is a goofy grin.

"No. What you see in this room cannot leave this room. You will be the sole provider in this situation do you understand me. This is a matter of National Security." That part got my attention. What was he talking about?

Callie's POV

I just finished my consult on a teenager who fractured his femur trying some new skateboard trick and now it was time to get some coffee in me. I was walking out when suddenly I was pulled, no, dragged into trauma room 2 by a blond haired blue eyed man and found myself in a room with strange circumstances. But I didn't notice because I was captivated by the woman on the bed, blonde hair and blue eyes just like who I would assume to be her brother. Our eyes connected and I felt my whole body come alive as I was being sucked into her presence. It wasn't until my eyes went lower that I realized she was hurt. Badly. Then the blond boy started talking.

"National Security? What's going on?"

"Do you agree to the terms?" The blond boy asked with confidence.

"Yes sure. Do you want my help or not?"

"Okay. My name is Tim Robbins and this is my younger sister Arizona." He said finally allowing me to come near the seemingly angelic woman. Arizona, Arizona, hmm that name rolls perfectly off the tongue doesn't it?

"So what's the issue here?" I asked, coming back to reality.

"I've been shot." The blonde says. Her voice is dry and weak but it still sounds like music to my ears. Jesus get yourself together Torres the girls been shot, stop fantasizing.

"Oh god, okay, uhm, that's not my specialty, but I can get another doctor t-"

"No!" The two yelled in unison. "No you can't break the rules. There are rules for a reason" The boy points out.

"And what exactly is that reason? Am I missing something?" I yelled getting frustrated. This woman needed immediate help and this was just slowing us down.

"Arizona, take off your shirt." Tim says hesitantly.

I look over and see Arizona struggling, I try to go and help her but Tim steps in and blocks me from helping. They manage to strip the cloth and the next second the room is filled with feathers as two wings emerge from her back. I stand there gawking as two sets of blue eyes look at me expectantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona's POV

I woke up in what I figured, was a hospital room, and looked over to see Tim sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I look to my other side and see the beautiful mystery doctor flipping mindlessly through a magazine in the corner. I stir in my bed to get comfortable and this catches her attention.

"You're awake." She says as she takes a step towards me.

"I am. I guess that means I'm alive as well." I say with a weak smile.

"You're surgery went smoothly and you can expect to recover with no complications."

"Wait, my surgery? What about my win-" I sat up in alarm and winced in pain as I obviously moved more than I could handle at the time. The Latina rushed over and gently pushed my back down, as a comfort method she grabbed my hand and held it in hers.

"I covered you properly so no one could see your little secret. No one else has been informed of your… condition."

"Thank you so much doctor…?"

"Callie Torres, but you can call me Callie seeing as I'm the one who will be taking care of you these next few days."

"The next few days?"

"I've decided to keep you for a few days to make sure you are healing properly. I'll do all your check ups and scans, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Are you sure it's not so you can just keep me for yourself?" I say with a smile that shows off my perfected dimples.

"What? No." She said quicker than would be appropriate. "But while I have you, mind telling me about your situation with the wings?"

I open my mouth to tell her the story but before I could, my parents come storming in bringing in a dark cloud with them.

"I'll leave you to handle them." She says backing out, and releasing my hand.

"Dr. Torres!" I yell on a whim, "Have lunch with me?"

She smiled an amazing smile and nodded in agreement. Before I could thank her, she was gone. I turn my attention to my dad yelling at Tim for falling asleep and not taking care of me.

"Dad, it's not his fault,"

Callie's POV

As I stepped out of the room I decided to finally get some coffee based on the fact that it's already 10 am and I haven't had a single drop thanks to the winged blonde in the room I just fled. I pick up my normal and head to the nurses station where to my dismay I see Bailey heading my way with daggers in her eyes.

"Doctor Torres," She says with fake enthusiasm, "Mind telling me what that little stunt was this morning?"

"Bailey it was a close friend and she refused to-" She cut me off before I could explain.

"You could have killed the poor woman! You are and Orthopedic surgeon. I am a general surgeon. Is that correct Dr. Torres?"

"Yes ma'am." Even though we were equal colleagues she always manages to strike fear in those she scolds, including me.

"So then tell me, why did you go into surgery this morning to remove a bullet from this woman's abdomen and not me?"

"She is a close friend and she asked me to do it."

I don't care if she asked for the damn president to do the surgery. I should have been in there and you know it."

"Yes ma'am"

Pleased with her lecture she turns on her heels and heads back in the direction she came from. I released an exasperated sigh and decided to seek out Addison for advice. I found her in her office; I sat myself down in front of her desk.

"Hey Callie what's up? Did I hear correctly that you did a general surgery this morning?"

"Ugh, yes. It was incredibly stressful. That's kind of why I'm here." I said dropping my head in my hands.

"Oh man, tell me all about it. Come on tell mama what happened."

"That's another problem. I can't tell you everything, just a vague summary."

"What? Why? You tell me everything!"

"It's a matter of National Security I guess. This girl's dad is a colonel and she has… a very rare medical condition."

"Ah okay. So is she hot?"

"Addison! Come on!" I yelled lifting my head.

"What? It can't hurt!" She says with a wink.

"Okay yeah she's actually pretty 'angelic' if you ask me." I say laughing at my own joke. Addison just stares at me.

"I don't get. Am I supposed to get it? Callie don't do this to me" Addison whines.

"Okay okay I'll stop." I say coming back to a serious tone. "But I'm going to go catch some sleep before lunch, I'll see you later." I get up to leave.

"Wait what's going on for lunch? Do you have a date with the National Security breech?"

"Goodbye Addison!" I yell walking out the door.

"Callie? Callie!" She yells/whines at me.

I find the nearest on call room and slip in, locking the door behind me. The last thing I need is a horny couple bursting in here while I'm trying to sleep. I kick off my shoes and lay back on the uncomfortable bed and dream of a certain blonde woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know this is the third chapter I'm posting in two days, but don't get used to this... I'm a busy girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie's POV

I kissed my way across her jawline and nibbled on the soft flesh of her earlobe causing her to moan and grind up into me. I moaned in reaction and left a trail of hot kisses down her neck stopping at the base as I sucked and gently bit the pale skin only to release it a few seconds later soothing the area with my tongue. I look up and make contact with the glazed blue eyes looking up at me, her soft pink lips parted allowing me to hear and understand what I was doing to her and her breathing. Careful not to miss any inch of this beautiful woman I had pinned under me, I reached her collarbone and left my mark intent on her never forgetting this night. Bringing my head lower I bring my hands to cup her as I take a hard nipple into my mouth- BEEP BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP BEEP

I open my eyes to realize I was lying in an on call room and had been forced out of my fantasy by my pager going off. I look over and it read 911 for Arizona's room. I shove my shoes onto my feet and book it down the hall to her room only to find her room empty and the blonde sitting up expectantly. I walked in slightly out of breath.

"What's going on? My pager went off for an emergency in your room."

"There's not a single problem $20 can't solve" She says with a devilish grin.

"Oh my god you tricked me." I said with a warm smile, remembering who she was I quickly returned my face to a serious expression, "What do you want?"

"You promised to have lunch with me and you're late."

"Well I've been a little busy saving lives, you know. The world doesn't revolve around you." I say with a bit more snarl than intended. Who did this girl think she was? Well she is a Coronel's daughter and she does have wings but that doesn't mean I don't have other patients.

"Oh please I can tell you were sleeping. And I know the world doesn't revolve around me, I just don't like to be stood up." In truth, she just hated being alone while feeling so vulnerable and this hot doctor was good company.

My heart rate tripled as the thought of this being a date seeped into my mind. No this can't be a date, I don't even know this girl, no it is not a date. Besides, I'd bet some serious money this girl is straight as an arrow. Breaking the silence the blonde speaks up,

"So why don't you go get your lunch and come keep me company. Okay?"

Damn this woman is controlling, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on. Images from my dream find their way into my mind and I find it hard to breathe at a normal rate. Thinking of the pros and cons of having lunch with the blonde, my curiosity got the best of me and I caved.

"Okay fine. But not because you told me." I turn and walk out before she could counter.

 

With a lunch tray in hand I step out of the elevator and head for Arizona's room, only to be cut off by none other than the colonel.

"Good afternoon sir."

"I'm going to cut to the chase here. You know about my daughter and her, disability. Correct?"

"Disability sir? I see them as an amazing gift, a miracle even. Disability is the last word I would use."

"Don't say that. They are a disgrace and I am willing to offer a very large sum of money for you to remove them. Tell me how many zero's you are comfortable with." The man says already pulling out his check book.

"I beg your pardon? Does your daughter know that you are doing this?" The colonel remains silent, "I take that as a no. She is a grown woman, and she can make her own decisions. Your daughter is one of a kind! Why can't you see that?"

"Oh she's not one of a kind, there are a dozen others just like her walking the streets trying to live a normal life. Arizona was part of an experiment, it was successful, but the government dropped it due to budget cuts. I regret doing this to my baby every day of my life, knowing I'm the one to cause her all this pain and suffering is too much."

"So you want to chop them off. How does she feel about this?"

"She doesn't know there are others out there like her, she believes she was just born like this. So she sees those things as a part of her, meant to be." I couldn't believe it. He hid this secret her whole life, and she has no idea. She has no idea there are others just like her that could offer support or just some understanding. And this man kept her from that resource.

"Well if you will excuse me, I have patients to attend to. And no sum of money will make me do a surgery against the patients will. Good day sir." I walk past the open mouthed man and walk into Arizona's room.

"Hey what took you so long?" She asked as I set down my now cold pasta in front of me.

"Uh, long line in the cafeteria." I figured I could tell her at a better time that her dad tried to bribe me into surgery.

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters."

I shovel a forkful of pasta into my mouth and immediately regret the decision as cold pasta is not an ideal choice of food. Losing my appetite I drop my fork and take a bite of my apple in an attempt to lose the taste of the cold pasta.

"So, Calliope, huh?" The blonde questions with a genuine smile that shows off just the right amount of dimple.

"Woah, where did you hear that? Who told you?" My eyes grew wide in surprise.

She pointed to my chest and giggled, "Your, uh, coat says it. Do you not like your full name?"

"No it's awful, I hate my name. The only people who use it are my parents."

"Well I love it. I think it's beautiful. Calliope. Calliope. Calliope."

"Stop that, It's not funny. In fact you're being a bit childish."

"Oh don't be such a grouch Calliope."

"Stop." But maybe I didn't want her to, the way she said it made it sound nice.

"I don't see what the problem is Calliope."

"Alright well what old wrinkly ancestor had to die for you to be named after a state like Arizona?" I joked back, trying to get the spotlight off of me. But whatever I said really sobered her up. She stopped smiling and replaced it with a tight line, looking down into her hands.

"Hey I'm sorry if I-" She cut me off.

"I think it's time for you to get back to work." The bitterness in her voice sent chills through me body and I knew I hit a nerve in the blonde.

"Uhm, okay. I'll check back in a few hours. See you later." I picked up my tray and made my way out of the room.

"Calliope," I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at her, "I'll see you later." She finishes with a tight smile. I nod and walk back to the cafeteria to get a warm meal.

 

"Hey Callie! How was the date?" Addison approached me while I was in line.

"It wasn't a date!" I say a bit too loud for being in a public space, I let out a sigh and give in. "It was fine. I screwed it up though."

"Oh you don't know that."

"Oh yes I do, I made a joke about her name and she sobered up and asked me to leave. So here I am."

"Aw jeez Cal I'm sure it wasn't that bad." She says with an expression that gives me no faith in her words.

"Yeah Okay." But an idea popped into my head and I left the line to pursue it.

"Callie? Where are you going?"

"I got an idea, I'll see you later Addy!"

"Don't do anything stupid Cal!" She yelled across the cafe to get the last word in. I shake my head and continue on.


End file.
